guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Herds to the Slaughter
Stuck Cows? When I do this quest, I usually accept the quest, kill the spawning termites, and then run ahead to the Kournan base and kill the Kournans waiting there. This time, I accidentally aggroed the Acolyte of Melandru's group, and my whole party was wiped after a tough battle. I was wondering, though, why the cows hadn't come to my location, yet, though. I ressed at a faraway ress shrine and ran back, only to find a small group of Kournans attacking some of my cows. I had 10/10 up to there, and they killed 4 so that I had 6/10. I dispatched them, and found that the other 6 were stuck behind a rock by the Kournan base. I don't really know why the Kournans seemed to only start attacking once I became in range. Anyway, I walked up ahead to Nundu Bay and found the Herdsman still walking there. Once got there, the quest was completed, even though the cows didn't follow him. A pretty neat bug, IMO! (and not just because I got a free quest) --chrislee149 15:27, 3 December 2006 (CST) :I did the quest again. The same thing happened again. It seems that if you run ahead after accepting the quest, the Herdsman will follow, but not the Cows. So you can basically accept the quest and run away, wait for the Herdsman to arrive, and collect the reward. Also, if you run back to the Cows, they'll start following. The same thing will happen: 4 of the Cows pass, and the other 6 are stuck on the rock. Either way, the quest is very easy to complete due to this bug. --chrislee149 17:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) What chrislee149 means by "got stuck" is, you have to run like crazy preferrably into the direction of the destination.. so the herdsman and his cows leave the radar (and further away probably).. Ergo, the herdsman keeps on walking, the cows stop.. The extra-kournans that spawn for the quest still show up though.. Oh and one thing, the herdsman is just a spectator (= isnt targetted by mobs).. IOW: Accept quest at herdsman, run away into the direction of Nundu Bay, wait for herdsman at res shrine in front of nundu bay.. or kill the mobs in between for killing time ;).. Ka Huna Kawaii, 2007-01-05 :I arrived here with a rank below General and I had not started the primary quest to wipeout the insects in the sunspear refuge. Though I heard the prequest dialogue which makes me believe that you have to be a General to take that quest. Zekanu is not willing to let me have the quest. As I have wiped out any enemy in that area and my points are still not enough for the title general, I will have to check it with another char. So far I have entered the requirement. My test will have to show, if the title or the completed primary quest will be the necessary requirements. Michael57 12:46, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::I have checked it with the same char. After I had 2.500 points I asked him again = nothing. After completing Hunted! I succeeded in seeing his quest. Michael57 13:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) Talking Cows??? Right after I talk to Herdsman Mehnosi near the cows, the termites spawn. I accidently clicked on one of the Cows mid-battle and to my surprise the Cow spoke! This is similar to speaking with other allied NPCs during combat who tell you something akin to "Not now". I found it pretty humorous and wondered if anyone else noticed this bug. :Almost all NPC do that, actually. Pretty well-known but still funny :) (T/ ) 04:55, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::hehe, when cows start talking back to you, time to check what your drinking! :) Their "moo!" sounds horribly mechanical too. --Wolfie (talk| ) 05:08, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Moo. Moo, I say. --Macros 05:11, 19 November 2007 (UTC)